Izuku's Many Holi-Dates
by Random Useless Info
Summary: Random compilation of holiday-themed rare-pair oneshots for Izuku. Don't really have too much else to say except there will be FLUFF ABOUND! Oh, and disclaimer here: I don't own MHA, BNHA, or whatever ya wanna call it. (P.S., these oneshots are exclusive from one another, don't get scared by the tags!)
1. Wallflower Holly - Christmas 2017

Wallflower Holly

* * *

"The lifts will be shutting down in fifteen minutes. I repeat, the lifts will be shutting down in fifteen minutes. Any riders not going up the lift must check in with the rangers at the lodge. I repeat, the lifts will be shutting down in fifteen minutes…"

The PA system droned on in the background as some of class 1-A stood near the slopes of the ski resort they had taken their Christmas trip to.

"C'mon guys! Let's go one more time before they close the slopes down!" The floating clothes belonging to one Tooru Hagakure bounced eagerly in front of her friends, as she tugged on their sleeves.

"Tooru... We're all really cold and tired.. " Her tailed friend remarked, trying and failing to suppress a yawn from escaping his lips.

Beside him, Mina's teeth chattered loudly while she rubbed her arms, trying to warm herself however she could. "Yeah, I- I'm about f-fr-frozen here..."

"It has been a very exhausting day. I'm going back to the lodge too. Gero." The blunt aside comment from 1-A's resident frog girl caused Tooru's energy to deflate slightly.

"Aw you guys are no fun..." she pouted out, crossing her arms.

A short distance away, another group of friends was having a similar discussion…

"Midoriya, we really should be heading back inside. It has been a long day, and I'm sure these rangers would like to get out of the cold as much as we do." Iida remarked, waving his hands in his trademark robotic fashion, his breath fogging his goggles as he spoke. Uraraka only nodded her head rapidly in agreement.

Having overheard the conversation going on with his more energetic peers, Izuku waved his two friends off as he turned away. "You guys go on back, I'll catch up with you later."

With that, he glided over to where Tooru and the others stood.

"Hagakure, if you want to go again, I can go down with you since the others are all worn out. I wouldn't want you to go alone."

Turning to their new arrival, Ojiro spoke up. "You'd do that? She's been begging us to go with her, but we're all really exhausted. Heck, I don't even know if I've got then energy to get back to the lodge." With a chuckle, he reached over and slapped his hand down on Izuku's shoulder. "You make sure she stays safe, okay, Midoriya?"

"Uh, y-yeah. She'll be f-fine..." with a light dusting of pink across the bridge of his nose, Izuku nodded before turning to his invisible classmate who'd already begun bouncing in joy again. "Is that okay with you, Hagakure?"

"Sure thing, Midori! See, now you guys can go back inside, since you're 'tired'. Lazy butts!"

Ojiro, Mina, and Tsuyu all said their farewells to the two of them, heading toward the lodge when Izuku spoke up, turning back to Tooru. "So, are you ready to go?"

"You bet! Last one to the lift is a rotten egg!" He had barely gotten her back into his vision before she darted to the lift.

"Hey, wait up!" Izuku kicked his board into action, gliding over to the lifts. By the time he reached her, his invisible classmate had already situated herself on the lift, and he noticed her one sleeve motioning to the bench beside her.

"Come on, then, slowpoke! Hop on!"

The One for All inheritor froze. He hadn't thought about this. The lift sudden felt a lot smaller than it should have. He had ridden the lift all day with Iida and Ochako, but Iida typically sat in the middle, so the proximity wasn't a problem for him. Now, though, there was no 'barrier' of sorts between himself and the animated invisible girl.

"Midori...? You gettin' on or are we gonna wait 'til they close the slopes?" Tooru's voice broke him from his reverie, shaking himself a little before nodding hastily and seating himself on the lift next to her, making sure to leave a fair amount of space between them. With a small jerk, the lift began its ascent up the mountain, and Izuku latched his hands onto the safety bar across their laps.

Izuku sat in silence for a solid two minutes, the sounds of the lift and the ambiance of nature filling his ears. A rustling next to him and pressure on his arm made me lock up again, turning his head almost robotically toward the girl seated to his left as he tried his best to suppress his nervous shaking. "Y-Ye-Yes?!"

While he obviously couldn't see her face, the invisible girl's winter clothes and goggles were right next to his face. He could even see and feel her warm breath on his cheek. In less time than he thought possible, Izuku felt his entire face flare up as a deep blush seared its way across his cheeks.

"So, Midori~ Why did you offer to go up with me, even though your friends are all going inside?"

"W-what are you talking a-about, Ha-Hagakure? I already s-said why…."

Before he could say anything else, Tooru interrupted him with a gloved finger on his lips as a soft giggle graced his ears. "I'm just pickin', Midori. Sheesh, I know I won't have to worry about hypothermia with you around. You'll keep me nice and toasty warm~!"

With that, Izuku clammed up as his face continued to burn at her remark, hearing the joking nature of her voice. With a sheepish smile and a shrug, he took in a shaky breath, trying to slow his racing heart.

After a short pause, Izuku spoke up once more.

"S-so um… Why did you want to go down the slopes one more time? Especially so late?"

Tooru shifted a little, flashing two gloved thumbs up at her lift-mate as she chirped out her answer. "Because I love snowboarding, of course! I wanted to make the most out of this trip!"

Feeling his ears heating up again, another swatch of pink dusted Izuku's cheeks, mumbling quietly. "Oh… Yeah… Makes sense…"

A chuckle slipped from Tooru's mouth as she reached over, poking the boy's cheek softly. "I swear, Midori, you have the absolute _cutest_ blush ever!"

" _C-Cute?!"_ Izuku's brain short circuited, his eyes widening to the size of small plates, while his blush only deepened further from her comment. Tooru's finger returned to his cheek again, this time brushing down it gently as she nodded in confirmation.

"Of course! Then again, it doesn't help that you're awfully cute to start with, but with that blush? Even cuter!"

Attempting to prevent himself from passing out from the blood rushing to his cheeks as he realized he'd voiced his thoughts aloud, Izuku posed a question to draw the conversation away from him. "S-so what do you think you're gonna do once we get back down to the lodge?"

Drawing her hands away from his face to settle them back on the safety bar, Tooru let out a sigh. "Ah, I dunno… Probably just warm up with some hot cocoa near the fire like everyone else is probably doing right now…"

The two soon settled into a comfortable silence, Tooru still bouncing on the bench occasionally. Before long, they reached their destination at the top of the slopes and disembarked their chairlift. The two students glided off the platform slowly as they adjusted their headgear. As his companion approached the slope, Izuku decided to speak up.

"M-meet you at the bottom. o-okay? And um… B-be careful…" Even when muffled under the face mask, his stutter still stood out blatantly to Tooru.

"We'll be fine! We've been doing this all day, haven't we? Let's go!" With that, she turned and kicked off down the slope, howling in joy. Izuku grinned and mentally agreed as he started down the mountain himself. There was nothing that could ruin this ski trip. Weaving side to side as he darted down the slope, Izuku quickly caught up to his invisible boarding partner.

Coming up alongside the girl, he saw her turn toward him waving her arms energetically. Grinning widely, he returned the gesture, thoroughly enjoying the day's final run down the slopes. It became clear to him however, that all was not well, as soon Izuku notice his classmate's movements become more erratic. Panicky almost, as a gloved finger point over his head.

As he craned his neck around to look, he was met with a face full of harsh winter wind, which knocked the air out of him and lifted him and his board off the slope. As he tried and failed to catch precious air in his lungs, he felt his body crash into something, the last thing registering to his brain being a loud yelp…

* * *

Upon first awakening, Izuku realized three things. First off, was the howling wind in his ears. Secondly, the blinding white flurries in his face. Lastly, he felt as though he was being watched over. By whom, he could not say. However he found himself feeling much warmer than he expected himself to be. Slowly, he began to recount the fresh memories prior to his blackout:

 _Getting smacked in the face with gale force winds._

 _Being thrown across the slopes._

 _Knocking into something._

 _Hearing a loud, surprised yelp._

 _A surprised, slightly girlish yelp._

Jerking his body upward into a sitting position, Izuku swiveled his head back and forth, eyes darting around as he surveyed his surroundings attempting to find his invisible partner. As his eyes scanned over a nearby tree, a shred of red caught his attention.

Snagged on a branch was a scrap of Tooru's jacket, and below it an unusually large mound of snow. Quickly processing that information, Izuku jumped up. As he moved toward the tree, however, he stumbled and fell to the dense snow below. Looking to his feet, he realized his snowboard was still buckled to his boot. Reaching down, he quickly undid the snap, slipping his boot from the board's brace. With his brain still swirling from the recent impact, he lept up once more, forcing his body into a dash toward the tree. Throwing his hands into the snow before him, the plain boy began digging frantically for the girl whom he'd promised he'd keep safe.

While he hadn't known her for very long or very well, One for All's 9th holder flat-out refused the possibility of leaving anyone behind. It would go against everything he felt that defined the essence of being a hero.

After a few minutes, Izuku's digging paid off, uncovering part of Tooru's body. Relieved at finding her, he began clearing rapidly clearing the snow from her body. Soon enough, he was able to force his arms underneath her body, heaving her out of the snow and pulling her close to his chest. Upon heaving her out of the snow, he noticed that this invisible classmate of his was surprisingly light, even with the some of the snowboard still attached as he saw that part of her board had broken when she had fallen.

Another noteworthy thing he found was how frighteningly cold her body was. Unconscious as she was, Tooru was shivering violently. As her shivering intensified, the boy knew she was in poor condition. Pulling her body close to his chest, he stood and trudged toward the trees, scanning his surroundings for shelter.

Luckily for the them both, Izuku quickly found a nearby cave. While he knew that it wouldn't be the best solution, the boy knew with how harsh the weather was and the feeble girl in his arms that his options were very limited. Weighing his options in his head, Izuku trudged on, heading for the cave.

As he began his trek there, the hypothermic girl in his arms stirred awake some. Clearly dazed, her voice sounded hoarse as she mumbled, "Mi-Midori…? W-what happened…"

Dropping his head close to hers with a smile spread across his cheeks, Izuku whispered, "Don't worry. You're safe. I am here."

In her confused, half-conscious state, Tooru could only slightly nod, letting her head loll into his chest as she unconsciously nuzzled closer to the warmth he exhumed. While the action made him smile, he knew he had to get her out of the wind and fast. Trudging to the cave's entrance, Izuku pushed his body inside taking care to not jostle his charge around in his grasp.

After journeying far enough inside the dark cave to where the harsh winter winds no longer whipped at his back, Izuku knelt by a rock jutting up from the ground. Placing his unconscious, shivering friend on the ground in front of it, he stood once more and looked toward the entrance. At this point, he knew he had to get fire started if he had any chance of warming this poor girl up.

Rushing back out into the wind and snow, he managed to gather up some shrubbery and sticks before heading back to the cave. Upon returning, he set his tinder on the ground near the middle of the cave and began cycling through fire-starting techniques in his head:

 _Needing tinder, done._

 _Sparks… What would make sparks?_

 _Rocks? What kind of rocks… Flint!_

 _Wait, what's flint look like?_

 _Wait, it's so dark, I can't even tell anyway…_

 _Electricity sparks… Full cowl! Got it!_

A blink later and the quick-thinking hero-in-training focused himself, activating his quirk, bio-electricity crackling across his skin. Making sure to concentrate it in his hand alone, he brought his now glowing hand to the tinder on the cave floor, watching intently while sending a silent prayer to any deity that might listen. As the tinder sparked and ignited, Izuku grinned, taking a loose stick to poke at the growing fire.

He was immediately snapped from his celebration, though, as a low groan emanated from behind him. Surprised, he started slightly, spinning quickly to see his shivering companion attempting to sit up.

"Ah! H-hagakure! I'm glad you're awake!" Rushing to her side, Izuku wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his grasp again.

Looking toward the fire, Izuku's eyes passed over the invisible girl's feet which he now noticed still had her snowboard attached to them. Removing his arms from around her, he moved to her feet, preparing to unclasp the straps of her board. Reaching to her left boot, Izuku's fingers began fiddling with the straps loosening the ratchets slowly when a whimper echoed through cave.

Jolting his upward, he was faced with Tooru holding gloved hand in front of her face, as he heard her whimper once again as he loosened the strap another notch.

"Hagakure...? What's wrong with your foot?" Midoriya tentatively asked, his fingers hovering over her foot.

"Ankle..."

Eyes widening in comprehension, Izuku sputtered out a series of apologies as he took care to immobilize her foot with one hand, quickly and carefully undoing the ratchets on her snowboard before tossing the board away from them, gently setting her foot on the cave floor.

"O-okay… H-hagakure? T-this is going to hurt, but I need to get your boot off… I think you might've sprained your ankle when I got knocked into you earlier…" Looking up to where her eyes would be seen with a sincere, yet worried smile was on his face as he placed his hands on her ankle near the top of her boot.

"Oh, so that was what's making me feel like I got hit by a bus… You're pretty sturdy, eh Midori~?" A beat later, she spoke up again, a far meeker tone having taken the place of her typical cheery reserve. "Be… Be gentle, okay?"

Nodding slowly, he slowly pulled the boot off of her foot, making his best effort to keep her foot as stable as possible. Once he pulled the boot the whole way off, however, he accidentally misjudged his own strength and pulled her boot up too fast, causing her foot to rise off the ground, plopping down on the ground with a soft _thud_ , forcing a short squeak from Tooru's lips. Freezing up, the boy tossed her boot to the side, quickly slipping his scarf off from around his neck. As he wrapped it up into a ball and placed it under her ankle, he muttered out multiple apologies as his eyes darted erratically between her face and her feet.

"M-Midori... Re-... Relax... Y-you just surprised me, is all.." A soft mumble was what constituted the invisible girl's voice now, her arms folded across her chest, rubbing herself some in an attempt to warm herself.

Noting this, Izuku moved to her side, gently moving her near to the fire. Upon doing so though, he found that her winter clothes were drenched through from the snow, and shivering had also become far less violent.

Having taken a few basic first aid classes in middle school, Tooru's weakened shivering set off multiple warnings in his head. Warnings that told him things that were already making his face heat up, even just thinking about them. "U-um H-hagakure...? I-I need you to scoot over here by the fire..."

"Why…? I'm not even that cold… Midori… You just want me to get closer, don't you~?"

Under normal circumstances, her response would have probably made him draw far away from her as possible and stutter out an apology, insisting that weren't the case. Swallowing back the lump of embarrassed stuttering he could feel bubbling up, he gently scooped his arms up under Tooru's body, pulling her as close to the fire as he could safely manage.

"Y-yes, yes I am… You've got hypothermia, H-hagakure… I need to get you warmed up…"

"But Meedoori~ I'm nishe and toashty in my clothes ash it ish…~!" To emphasize her slurred statement, the invisible girl twisted her body in his grasp. At this point Izuku, realized just how bad the situation was getting for the girl in his arms.

Her clothes were soaking wet, and her speech was slowing down and even started to slur.

Going wide-eyed, his face exploded in pink at the knowledge of what had to happen now.

"Um…. H-Ha-Hagakure? I-I know this is going to sound strange, but um… I-I'm going to need you to take your clothes off…" As he vocalized the embarrassing situation about to unfold, he squinted his eyes shut, reaching toward the zipper on Tooru's coat. When a glove slapped his hand away, though, he popped his eyes open, looking in the general direction of her face.

"Nooo… Midoree… Eef yoo want me outta mai clothesh that baad… Yoo hafta call meh Tooru~" Slurring out her request in a sing-song voice, Tooru gently pushed his hand back toward his chest some before he used said hand to grasp hers, pulling it to his chest.

"L-listen to me… Haga-… T-To-Tooru… You're really ill right now and I need you to, to work with me, okay? N-now come on… Help me get your clothes off you… They're soaking wet…" While her request wasn't helping matters, he knew he couldn't worry himself with petty things such as his own embarrassment. She needed help NOW, and he was the only one who could provide it. Releasing her hand, he reached forward, gripping the zipper of her coat again. When she didn't offer any resistance, he pulled it down.

Her shivering had nearly stopped as he peeled the sopping wet jacket from her shoulders, which urged him to hasten his actions. Laying the jacket on the ground near the fire for it to dry, Izuku turned back to his friend, beginning the agonizingly embarrassing task of undressing her while she remained in her delirious state of hypothermia.

Roughly ten minutes (Izuku wasn't counting) of deliberating, stuttering, fumbling, blushing, and apologizing later, he finally managed to stomach himself enough to undress his invisible friend down to her casual clothes: a simple t-shirt and jeans. Thinking it would be enough to get her warmed up, he wrapped his arms around her once more, gently bringing her near to the fire. To his dismay and horror, however, he found that her casual clothes were also soaked through. Letting out a heavy sigh, he spoke up once again.

"U-um... Tooru?"

"Y-yesh Miidoory?"

"I-I'm going to need you to take off your shirt and pants, too... T-they're just as soaked from the snow as the rest of your clothes..." Bringing his hand up to cover his eyes as he reached forward to the hem of her shirt with his gaze fixated on the entrance to the cave. When his fingers grasped the edge of her shirt he felt cold, invisible fingers wrap themselves around his hand, pushing him off as Tooru mumbled out a retort in a meek voice.

"Noo... Meedorii... Eef you reelly need me in jusht my underwear, you shhould at least give me shome moosik and watsch mee... I don't get loooked at like a normal girl much anymoor..."

Hearing this statement, Izuku froze. 'Like a normal girl?' Did this girl before him really get treated so much differently than the other girls? Thinking back to the sports festival, he had felt like the invisible girl had been acting typical to the others, jumping and cheering like he thought any other girl would. Turning his head back toward her, Izuku fixated his gaze toward where he figured her eyes would be, letting his hands drop to her waist. He couldn't help but feel a slight pang of embarrassment as his eyes dared to glance lower. Steeling his resolve quickly, he kept his gaze focused upward, speaking up.

"O-okay, T-Tooru... I... I'll watch you..." Recalling her odd request for music, he began humming the chorus to a tune he'd heard earlier that day. When the sound reached her ears, Tooru released her grip on his hands, letting him proceed as she began swaying to the sound of his humming. He thought he was slightly off key, but it was clear by the dazed and slow swaying that she was obviously too delirious to care.

Gripping the hem of her shirt loosely, he pulled it gently up over her head, letting his hands follow her swaying as he hummed the tune a little louder. Following suit with her pants and paying mind to her sprained ankle, Izuku moved beside her and ceased his humming, looking at her face. Momentarily though, his eyes disobeyed him and he glanced downward to get an eye full: a matching set of turquoise undergarments adorned his freezing, invisible friend. Shaking his head vigorously as he scolded himself for such impure thoughts.

"Heeeyy... Eef you're gonna tayke mai clothses off... Yoo shud too... Cheetah..."

At this slow, slurred pout, Izuku suddenly realized: 'Oh wait, I'm still in my snow gear...'

"Okay, T-tooru... You're right..." Izuku stood, quickly removed his soaking-wet snow gear, and placed it all on the ground next to hers before sitting back down on the cave floor next to her, now dressed in just a t-shirt and jeans.

"Um.. T-tooru... I'm gonna put you in my lap, now... Okay? It's so that I can get you off of the ground."

"Ookayy Midoriii~... Jusht hold mee tight, ookay~?"

Nodding his head vigorously, Izuku wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her slowly into his lap while he activated One for All in his abdomen. Pressing her back flush against his chest, he slipped his arms around her waist securing her position on his lap.

"I-is that alright, Tooru...? Are you comfortable?"

"He-hehe-hehe... I toold you yoo'd make fur a gud spashe heetah, Meedorii~... Nishe un toashy..." Snuggling back into his grasp some, Tooru relaxed. As her legs rested on his, her head had also bobbed backward. As it bopped Izuku in the face, a pixie cut of hair tickled his cheeks while a strong aroma of strawberry-scented shampoo filled his nostrils.

"That's g-good..." Breathing a sigh of relief, Izuku let his shoulders relax as the invisible girl in his lap began to shiver once more, a clear sign of her warming up. Smiling at the improvement in her condition, Izuku relaxed his body underneath her, letting himself lean back against the cave wall some, falling into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Upon Izuku first waking, one thing was immediately apparent: the lack of weight resting on his lap. Snapping his eyes open, he began looking for his invisible classmate.

"Midori."

Following the sound of her voice, the green haired teen turned to where he had made the fire the night before, spotting her floating underwear on top of the pile of her wet winter clothes.

"Ah, Hagakure... You're awake..."

"Soo, uh... Midori... Mind telling me why I woke up in your lap with nothin' but my bra and panties on...?"

"Umm... Well... What all do you remember from last night?" Concerned with how his newfound friend was understanding the events, he didn't move any closer to her, only maneuvering himself so he was sitting on his knees in front of her, the embers of the fire having long been extinguished.

"All I remember was that snowstorm coming outta nowhere and you flying into me... Then everything got freezing cold... And wet. And then there was a cold, hard surface... But then I felt dry... And... Warm... Cozy..." Hagakure's thoughts, at least in Izuku's mind, felt very sparse, so he spoke up, trying to alleviate some of the confusion in the poor girl's voice.

"Well, when that snowstorm hit, I don't even really know what happened... But, I think that I accidentally knocked you into a tree-" At that, the girl interjected.

"Wait, wait... I hit a tree? I guess that musta been what felt like a bus hitting me in the back... Or maybe that was you, hm?"

Reaching up to scratch the back of his head, a sheepish smile made its way to Izuku's face. "Yea, that might've been me... I do remember hearing you yelp before I blacked out..." Proceeding on, he relayed his accounts of the events from the night before. When he finished his recount however, his only audience posed a question for him:

"So wait, Midori... I told you you had to call me by my first name before you could strip me? And that you had to take your clothes off, too?" At this point, Tooru had taken the sweatshirt Izuku had worn the night before and pulled it on.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about that, but you were insistent on not moving until I did what you asked... And you were so cold, I didn't want to move you around very much... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" A pair of invisible fingers on his lips stopped any further rebuttal from escaping his mouth.

"Shush, would you? It's okay..." Seeing her crawl over to him some, Izuku had little warning when Tooru threw her arms around his neck, following up with a soft, almost shy whisper in his ear. "T-thank you, Midori... You really saved me..."

Unsure of what exactly to do, the dumbstruck boy slowly brought his arms up, wrapping them around her frame in a careful embrace.

"I-it's nothing, Hagakure... I would've done that for for anyone, rea-ah!" A poke to the cheek startled him, preventing him from finishing his sentence.

"Dude, just take the compliment..." she sighed. " I really do owe you my life~ow..." Finishing her statement with a hissing whine, she fumbled around slightly, accidentally falling into his chest.

"Ah, Tooru! Are you okay?" Panicking slightly, Izuku gripped her shoulders, looking to her face.

"Ah... Yea, I'm okay... Just my ankle bugging me some, caught me off guard. Wait~ Did you just call me Tooru again?" With a sly undertone, his injured friend nuzzled his chest some, letting out a low murmur. "Y'know, if this is what it takes to get you to call me by my first name, I might have to injure myself more often~"

"Ehh?! Oh! I-I um.. S-sorry, Haga-mmf?!" Interrupting him again, this time with an entire invisible hand, Tooru let out a soft, girlish giggle.

"Don't sweat it, Midori~ I'm joking!" The cheery, almost airy tone of her voice quieted the green-haired boy's stuttering and bumbling nearly as soon as the words had left her mouth.

"Midoriya?! Hagakure?! Where are you two?!"

"Deku?!"

The cries for him and his invisible friend caught his attention, only for him to realize too late that Tooru was still wearing next to nothing. At the mouth of the cave Uraraka and Iida stood with a pair of the resort's rangers, wide-eyed expressions on their faces.

"Um, Deku? W-why is Hagakure nearly naked...?" Uraraka spoke first, looking toward the roof of the cave with a cherry blush, floating up off the ground a few inches. Iida simply turned and averted his gaze out of respect for his female classmate. The rangers on the other hand, ignored the fact that the girl in Izuku's arms was in almost nothing, heading over to the two students seated on the cave floor, one of them already removing their backpack.

From there, the next few hours seemed to fly by for Izuku. After wrapping Tooru up in some thick blankets, he'd made sure that one of the rangers carried the invisible girl to their snowmobiles outside. According to what his classmates had told him, after they hadn't returned to the lodge the night before, the resort staff and many of the class had assumed they got caught in the sudden snowstorm. When the search party had set out earlier that morning, they had found Izuku's snowboard stuck in the snow. Using it as a reference point, they quickly searched the surrounding area and found the cave.

At this point though, Izuku and Tooru had already been loaded onto the rangers' snowmobiles and taken down the mountain to the lodge. A pair of ambulances had been called to take the two students to a nearby hospital, but when the paramedics came to get Izuku, he refused, insisting that he was fine and wished to ride in the back of the ambulance with Tooru.

Relenting, the paramedics allowed it as he crawled in, seating himself in the corner of the ambulance. Within an hour, the ambulance had unloaded Tooru and Izuku at the hospital and doctors had seen to Tooru and had moved her into a regular room. Her ankle was wrapped with an ace bandage and had a pillow placed under it.

"I still can't believe you asked the nurse to watch her wrap my ankle, Midori..." Sigh an exasperated Tooru as she laid on the bed, wrapped up in blankets from the hospital. Currently they were waiting for her parents to retrieve her belongings from the ski lodge and bring her a change of clothes from her luggage.

"I can't help it! I was curious... I mean, you're invisible.. How would they see your ankle to wrap it?" Izuku had sat himself down in one of the chairs near Tooru's bedside as he himself didn't need to be admitted, only having had a few bruises from his fall.

"You know, Midori... I uh... never did get to say it earlier but, you...You can call me by my first name more often..." Tooru's voice went quiet once again, and Izuku saw the edge of the blankets ball up under her invisible hands.

Raising his hands up in defense, Izuku sputtered, "Y-you don't have to say that, really. I-I was only doingit to help you get warmed up and save you from hypothermia..."

"That wasn't what I meant! I meant that I really like it when you call me by my first name!"

Tooru's sudden outburst caught Izuku off guard, causing him to start in his seat.

"U-umm... H-haga-... T-tooru...? Wha-what do you mean..?" Izuku cocked his head to the side, geniunely concerned at his friend's shouting.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she spoke up again, her shy, meek tone of voice returning. "I mean that I like you, Midori... Or well... no, that's not right... I... admire, you... yeah, that's the word... Admire... Like, the way you stood up to Todoroki in the sports festival? That was so awesome! Especially when you were just like 'Where are you looking?!'... Hoo... I got chills from that... And then when I found out you were doing that all because he was just spiting his father? I couldn't help but think just how noble that was of you... You basically set yourself up to fail when you did that, but still... You get what I'm saying, though, Midori?"

By the time she had finished her speech, Izuku's mind was already reeling. She liked him? Him, of all the people in their class? And it was because he was noble in his actions? Or wait, she said admire, didn't she? Did that mean she liked him? What about the others in the class? What did they think? What about-

"Uh... Midori? Hey! Midori~!" After a moment, Tooru threw a sock at Izuku's face, breaking him from his muttering.

"Huh?! What? What is it, Haga-Tooru?!" Snapping back to reality almost violently, Izuku looked back to the invisible girl on the bed, his voice projecting a fair amount louder than he'd expected it to.

"Oww, dude quiet down... Just.. Relax for a minute, though, okay? I... I know I just threw a lot at you, but uh... Don't stress yourself with the details okay? Um... Oh! I haven't gotten any of my Christmas shopping done yet... Do you uhm, maybe wanna go with me shopping? It could be kinda fun, don't you think?" After she finished speaking, she let out a long sigh, sucking in a large breath of air.

Izuku sat in his chair for a moment, looking at the blankets on Tooru's bed, thinking about the events that just transpired. A split second after realize that he'd just been asked out on a date, albeit a casual one, his face lit up once more in a deep red blush. Nodding his head, he turned to face the invisible girl, smiling some before sputtering out. "I-I'd love to!"

When Tooru burst into giggles, though, Izuku couldn't help but cock an eyebrow up in confusion. In between her giggles, she spoke up.

"Heehee, I just noticed, ahah, when you're blushin' like that? Haha you look almost like a human holly plant!"

Pursing his lips into a sheepish smile, Izuku only shrugged. This girl was certainly interesting.

* * *

Hi~! Random here, with the start of a project some buddies got me wanting to do. BNHA Holiday rare-pair oneshots... First up, here: Christmas with Tooru! Granted, I don't know how well I did with these two, since y'know, they NEVER speak to each other in canon.. But I'd like to think I did alright with em... Lemme know in a review! It's really appreciated! Next time, though, White Day! With who? Oh, you'll find out! BAI!


	2. White Album - White Day 2018

White Album

* * *

Upon walking into homeroom, Izuku knew immediately that it was no normal Wednesday. Wrapped gifts had been placed on various students' desks. Some were rather plain looking gifts that appeared to have been being wrapped, while others looked as though the utmost care was taken in using fancy, ornate papers to encase the gifts. Taking his seat across the room, it dawned on him what the day was. It was White Day and all the gifts were for the girls of his class.

As everyone settled into their seats, the girls eagerly began to open their presents. As Izuku looked around the room, he took short mental notes of what each had gotten. Hagakure and Tsuyu both had gotten chocolates, while Yaoyoruzu and Uraraka had both been gifted small accessories to hang on their bags. Ashido was the only one, Izuku noticed, that had been gifted a bundle of marshmallows, something that the green haired boy couldn't help but smile at. While he didn't know the girl that well, he had known from talking with Uraraka that the resident pink girl had been quite the bouncy girl, so he felt that the white fluffy treat suited her well.

When he began moving his gaze back toward the front of the classroom, he was made aware that the class's Earphone Jack quirk user had yet to open her gift. In Jirou's hands sat her gift, a simple square package wrapped in plain white wrapping tissue. A key point the quirk inheritor had noticed was how fluid the gift appeared in her hands, not holding its form like a box would. He watched her quietly from his seat as she began carefully peeling the paper open, revealing white fabric, and a paper tag.

All of a sudden, Kaminari leaned over toward Jirou, peering at the gift in her hands as well. "Eh? Jirou, I didn't know you were a-Oww!"

He never managed to finish his statement though, as he was whipped across the face with one of the girl's jacks. Before Izuku could see what his spiky-haired classmate was talking about, Jirou had shoved the gift into her bag as she nearly jumped out of her seat, racing to the door and out of the classroom.

Tilting his head in confusion, Izuku leaned over to ask the electric-quirked boy what he was talking about when he was stopped by the entrance of their homeroom teacher, Mr. Aizawa, as he began the announcements for the day. As he settled back into his seat, One for All's ninth holder glanced to the recently-vacated seat of his classmate, pondering what the gift could have been that caused Jirou to have left in such a hurry. With his curiosity piqued, the boy decided then to keep an eye out for the girl throughout the day, just to make sure she was all right.

The rest of the day was a blur to Izuku, classes passing by so monotonously that the only noteworthy detail of each class was the lack of one particular female student. Jirou's sudden departure in homeroom lasted well into the early afternoon, at which point Izuku only had spotted her once, and that was by pure luck in the crowded lunchroom of U.A.

The afternoon classes had caused the boy an even larger amount of concern, as the cause for his distraction was now present, but only in the most minimal of ways; Jirou had returned to classes, but always remained seated either nearest the door or furthest back in the room. Multiple times throughout the classes, his teachers had caught him unawares whilst he either attempted to glance her direction or was lost in thought, pondering her circumstances. Each time he was called out on it, though, he readily recovered, busying himself within his books.

After a long day of contemplation, U.A.'s classes finally came to an end for the young Midoriya as he set out from campus with the destination of Kiyashi Ward Mall in his mind. Stepping out of the tram at Kiyashi Ward, Izuku glanced around at the hustle and bustle. As he recalled the mall being a few blocks away, he couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed by the overflow of people that reached all the way to the platform where he now stood.

Shaking his head some in an attempt to calm his nerves, the broccoli-headed boy began his short jaunt to the mall in. Before long, the large shopping center came into view. Once inside, Izuku began to search the storefronts, looking for the store he had in mind: Strapya World.

The interior of the store was far too loud for the young One for All user, in more than one sense of the word. Between the mass of people swarming around the shelves like bees to pollen, the new age music swallowing up any noise below a normal talking voice and the video advertisements on televisions that were spaced out around the store, Izuku could barely think straight. Steeling his resolve, though, he began searching for the gift he'd planned to give the musician of his class. After getting practically swallowed by the crowds more than once, while also nearly getting knocked over, he retreated from the sales floor, leaning against a shelf near the front of the store.

"You okay, sweetie? You look like you've seen a ghost!" The store clerk's chipper, yet concerned voice caught the boy off guard, forcing a jump and stumble out of the boy as he regained his composure.

"W-what?"

Smiling at his confused state, the clerk, who appeared to be a few years older than he, restated her question. "Are you alright? You look a lil overwhelmed, hon. Anything I can help ya with?"

Blushing some as he struggled to find the words he wanted to say, Izuku took a deep breath before slowly mumbling out, "O-oh... Well... I-I'm looking for a keychain charm in the shape of a guitar..."

"Oh! Are you another one of the last-minute guys? Waiting till White Day to get your girlfriend's gift?" Slyly questioning the formerly-Quirkless boy with a prying yet polite voice, pointing a finger in his general direction.

"Wah..? I... No! I don't...She's not... A friend. S-she's just a friend... I-I just want to get her something nice..." Waving his hands frantically at the clueless clerk's insinuation as the pink dusting on his cheeks returned in full force, turning nearly his entire face a solid pink. He didn't think of the sound-quirked girl from his class like that! He barely knew her!

"Oohhhh I get it, green bean. Just friends for now, eh? Hoping ta steal the girl's heart with somethin' simple? I like it! I've got just the thing, c'mere!" Without warning, the bubbly salesclerk grabbed the bumbling hero-in-training's arm, tugging him over to a pegboard rack of keychains.

While Izuku mentally berated himself for somehow missing this display right near the store's entrance, the twenty-something clerk begun browsing through the peg hooks. Before long, she plucked a charm from its display, spinning and shoving the charm in Izuku's face.

"How bout this one?!" The charm dangling in front of him was indeed in the shape of a guitar, yet between it's large shape and the strange color scheme, Izuku felt as though it wouldn't work for his quieter, music-inclined classmate. Shaking his head, he politely stepped around her to browse at the rack himself.

After perusing the various charms for a moment, the Quirk inheritor finally found a charm that he felt would suit its recipient best and, after a short and simple exchange with the cheerful clerk, paid for his purchase. As she handed him a small bag with the charm inside, she flashed him a reassuring smile and a thumbs up.

"You'll knock her dead with that one, green bean. She'll love it!"

Cherry-cheeked and blubbering, Izuku took his purchase and hastily left the store. Slipping the charm into his pocket, he disposed of the bag and receipt into a nearby trashcan, setting his sights on quickly making it back to his school's campus.

* * *

U.A.'s campus grounds were littered with students from the various courses as Izuku made his way back to the class 1-A dorms. Approaching the stairs up to the dorms, he spotted the frog-form girl from his class seated on the steps, her box of chocolates opened up in her lap as she munched on the sweet treat. When she noticed him approaching, she finished up the candy she was eating and greeted him.

"Oh, Midoriya. Iida and Ochako have been asking about you. Where've you been?"

Quickly forcing down the growing lump in his throat, the plain boy reached a hand up and rubbed the back of his head smiling.

"H-hi Asui. I-I just had some materials for class I had to go get. Some of my pencils were getting bad." While he didn't like lying to his friend, Izuku knew if he had answered her truthfully, more questions would be raised than he would have been comfortable with answering.

"Ah. That must be what you've got in your pocket, then. And I told you before, call me Tsuyu."

"Ah yea, s-sorry. W-well, I'll seeya later!" Remembering his destination upon her mentioning the contents of his pocket, Izuku nodded quickly before rushing past the frog-girl, daring up the stairs and into the 1-A dorm. As he rounded the corner into the stairwell, the green-haired boy couldn't help but think through the scenarios that could play out from his current course of action. Would she like it? Hate it? Throw it back in his face? Laugh at him? Accept it only out of pity? Somehow, he felt as though that last one was the most likely candidate.

Entering to the third floor, however, made Izuku pause in the doorway. He heard music, and although the sound of it was faint where he stood, the boy couldn't help but be in awe from its beauty. Slowly making his way down the hallway, he quickly found the source of the wonderful sound to be Jirou's room.

Upon nearing the door of his musically-inclined classmate, Izuku felt himself further enthralled with the sounds coming from behind her door. Drawing on his memories in an attempt to place whether the song he was hearing had any bearing on his mind, the quirk inheritor came to a conclusion: it mattered naught. He truly enjoyed the music he was listening to and couldn't help the smile that grew on his face.

However, as he listened to the harmonies, Izuku regaled another revelation: the music wasn't a recording. Rather, it was being created just feet away from him on an instrument in real time. Gasping softly at the talent being portrayed to him as an unknown audience, he closed his eyes and began to sway gently to the strums of the guitar.

Being hypnotized by the music as Izuku was, he couldn't help himself when he swayed just a bit too far. Stumbling slightly, the boy yelped when he landed face first against the door. The music halted immediately. Panicking slightly, Izuku quickly regained his bearings and backed away from the door just in time to avoid the door as it flung open.

Sadly for him, though, he didn't have time to celebrate his small victory as a scowl from his classmate was the only thing that met him. As he saw one of her jacks stretch to her stereo, she yelled out at him.

"Did you think that was funny?!"

Invisible sound waves buffeted the green haired One For All user as he was flung across the hallway, the guitar charm still in hand as his arms flailed from the force of being thrown. Black met his vision as his head thumped against the floor when he landed.

* * *

As his eyes fluttered open, the first thing that Izuku took note of was the harsh ringing in his ears. Once his vision focused, he saw Jirou hovering over him. Concern was clearly etched across her face as he sat up, glancing around at his surroundings. Broken glass was now sprinkled around him in the hall, as the window directly behind him had been blown out from Jirou's yell. Turning back to the girl before him, he saw a trickle of blood leading from her ear.

In an attempt to ask her what was wrong, he spoke up, but stopped mid-sentence. Trying again, his eyes widened in shock and realization that the harsh buzzing in his ear was the _only_ thing in his ear. He heard nothing else. His mind started racing. Had he gone completely deaf? Would it be permanent? How would he adapt if that were the case? What about classes? And his friends? Would he still be able to be a hero, even without his hearing? What about-!

A sudden pair of hands grabbing his face pulled him from his internal interrogation. Jirou was nose to nose with him, her gaze boring into his own. Her mouth never moved, even so, Izuku got the message clearly.

" _ **Calm. Down."**_

Sucking in a large gulp of air, the broccoli-headed boy met her gaze, watching her eye him. Determination flooded her pupils, but he felt as though he saw a twinge of guilt shimmer in her eyes. Blinking twice, he felt her nose brush against his own, causing his face to erupt in pink. Her hands dropped from his cherry cheeks as she mouthed "I'm sorry" to him.

Flashing her a thousand-watt smile, he cocked his head to the side. Her misplaced apology confused the deafened boy, so he brought up a shaky thumbs-up to try and alleviate her worries.

In response, the sound-quirked girl dropped her head; Izuku's only other sign that she had acknowledged him was a gentle biting of her lip.

Before he could think of a way to ask the girl before him any more, she bolted up, turning toward the stairwell where a shocked Sero looked on with jaw agape.

After looking back and forth a few times between his two classmates in front of him. Sero then took to a jog, approaching them, to which Jirou stood up and put her hands out to stop him. Izuku hadn't entirely been sure what was going on, but following her body language, it appeared to him that she was explaining what had happened. Before long, she turned back to him and came to his left, holding out a hand, Sero doing the same to his right.

When they pulled him to his feet, though, Izuku's left leg gave out from underneath him. Jirou lurched, not expecting the sudden weight of her classmate getting thrown against her. Wrapping her arm around his shoulders, she caught the both of them before they crashed to the ground.

Unfortunately for Izuku, though, this girl had overestimated her upper body strength. The pair of them indeed stayed on their feet; however, they now stood chest to chest. Frozen for a moment, the two only stared at one another, trying and failing to turn into blushing messes. Thankfully for them, Sero reannounced his presence with a hand to both Izuku's and Jirou's shoulders, breaking them from their reverie.

Ignoring the stirring in his jeans, Izuku dropped his head and allowed his classmates to lead him down the stairs and out of the dorms before heading across the campus to Recovery Girl's office. Darkness had begun to fall upon the school, and the sunset cast shadows across the floor of Recovery Girl's office as Izuku sat on the side of a cot.

The quirked nurse sat before him, administering her healing quirk to his ears. Before long, the brash buzzing within his brain subsided to a low hum and his hearing slowly recovered. In the back of his mind, though, Izuku couldn't help but wish that his body had waited a minute before reuniting him with his hearing. The first words he was able to comprehend were the harsh scolds and reprimands being dished out on his sound-quirked classmate just outside.

"-lashing out at your classmates like this doesn't make you any better than a villain, now does it? This school is meant to teach you how to proper control and utilize your quirk. If this is how you're going to act, I don't see the point in you being here at all." Izuku couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine as Aizawa's frigid voice cut through the air like a knife.

"Now, Aizawa. I'm sure Miss Jirou here hadn't meant to act so rash, and I especially doubt she meant to injure poor Midoriya in such a way. I'm sure there is something that can be done to properly punish her for her wrongdoing, wouldn't you agree?" The second voice clearly belonged to his mentor as he attempted to reason with his harsh homeroom teacher.

By now, Izuku felt he'd heard enough. Recovery Girl had finished treating him, and was currently seated across the room at her desk, doing paperwork. Before another word could be uttered by either teacher, he rose to his feet and darted outside, grabbing the doorframe before he smacked himself straight into Jirou's back.

"She didn't mean to do it!"

The three inhabitants of the hall turned to face the newest arrival to their conversation, different expressions written across each of their faces. Unreadable as usual, Aizawa stood with a raised brow; All Might had his usual bedraggled visage, while it appeared that his outburst had startled poor Jirou, who looked as though she had seen a ghost; a pale, shocked look was plastered across her face.

"Oh? And just what makes you say that, Midoriya?" Straight to the point as always, Aizawa was the first to recover from his student's rebuttal.

"Because, Mr. Aizawa sir, she's a Hero-in-Training. She would never hurt anyone with her quirk without reason." Izuku responded quickly. He knew Aizawa would ask for a rationalization. "I believe I just startled Jirou. I was heading to Iida's room and, after being distracted by her music, tripped over my shoelace when I got to her room." It wasn't the entire truth, but Izuku felt that it would be far too embarrassing for both himself and Jirou to tell their teachers his real reason for being outside her room.

After a moment of contemplation, Aizawa turned to All Might, nodded a few times, and spoke up once again.

"If you say so, Midoriya. Regardless, Ms. Jirou. Come with me. We're going to see the scene of this incident. Then I'll decide what your punishment is going to be." Turning around halfway through his statement, Aizawa waved her on with a hand.

"Ah, yes Mr. Aizawa." Jirou took off in a short jog after him to catch up. Izuku had set out the to the same when he felt All Might's bony hand grasp his shoulder.

"Midoriya, my boy. Walk with me." With a small nod, Izuku waited for his mentor to set his stride and followed in pace.

* * *

The rest of that day went by relatively quickly for Izuku. All Might led him back to his room and spoke with him for a moment about being more careful, especially around the females of his class. On the way there, he saw Aizawa leading Jirou up to the third floor at the broken window. Once All Might left, though, Izuku went directly to bed, having already nearly fallen asleep walking with All Might back to the dorms.

The next day, however, immediately upon waking up, the quirk inheritor sat up and stretched before contemplating the events of the previous night. Hadn't there been something he'd wanted to do? Why the heck had he gone to Jirou's room anyway? It obviously wasn't the music... Wait. A quick look at the calender. March 15th. Crap! He had meant to give Jirou that charm he bought! Where was it?! Frantically searching his room Izuku having to continue his search after classes, as homeroom was about to begin.

Classes progressed as normal, although Izuku couldn't help himself but feel a crippling sense of guilt at being unable to find the charm for Jirou, who seemed to be ignoring him most of the day. A small part of the boy's mind couldn't help but feel a bit downtrodden at such a treatment, but he chose to shrug it off. Thankfully for him, though, the day's events went by quickly and before he knew it, he found himself standing at the door to the 1-A dorm's courtyard.

After mustering up his courage, Izuku sucked in a breath and stepped out into the enclosed courtyard. Jirou had already started her detention, having a variety of cleaning apparati around the courtyard; it became apparent to Izuku that this was her punishment, being forced to clean the mess she had mad the night before.

"Ahm, Jirou?"

"What, Midoriya?" A hint of bitterness was evident in her voice, but shortly after the words left her mouth, Izuku noticed her shoulders slump as she mumbled out an apology. "Sorry... It's not your fault I'm stuck cleaning up this mess... I did cause it, after all."

"N-no it's okay. I-i understand... i uhm i wanted to apologise.. i-it is kinda my fault, though. I did catch you off guard..." Scratching the back of his neck with an awkward smile, he walked over near her and picked up a rake.

"What are you doing? This is my mess to clean, not yours." Bitterness gone, Jirou's voice now held only curiosity and confusion.

"I'm helping. This courtyard's kinda big. It'd take you all night to make sure all the glass is picked up." Starting to rake through the grass Izuku couldn't hello but let his eyes shift to the girl before him, who stood staring at him with an incredulous look on her face. A short scoff later, and she shrugged and went back to her cleaning.

"Pft. Whatever."

Izuku continued working in relative silence, mainly due to his inability to think of anything meaningful to say. Even with his help, though, the courtyard still took hours to clean entirely; evening had fallen upon the pair of them in the midst of their work.

"Finally done with this mess..." Jirou huffed out, dropping herself down on the bench beside where she had collected the cleaning supplies. Nodding in assent, Izuku stood near her, two bags of glass in his hands. "If you don't mind taking care of that glass, I'll take these supplies back and tell aizawa that I'm done..."

"Of course! Anything to help!" Izuku's eager reply was met with yet another scoff as the two gathered up the evidence of their mess.

"Hey, after you get that garbage tended to, meet me back here. I've got something for you."

The statement seemed almost out of place, Jirou's request to meet; regardless Izuku nodded in agreeance, and the two went their separate ways. By the time Izuku had returned to the courtyard, Jirou was already seated on a bench beneath the lone lightpost in the courtyard. Even with her dark hair, he couldn't help but think that the light gave her an almost ethereal as he shook the thought from his mind, the green haired boy bit his tongue as she stood and met him near the doorway inside.

"Took you an awful long time to get rid of that garbage. Ah, whatever. Come on." Brushing past him, she headed inside. As they headed up the stairs, he couldn't help but wonder what the 'something' was that she had for him.

As he contemplated, a unique sense of dread made itself known to the poor boy. Did she get him something? Why would she do that? Did she find out about his gift? Or was it something worse? Wait, she has something for me.. Does that mean it's in her room? Is she gonna have me go in her room? What else cou-

"Midoriya! Dude, you there?"

Whilst he was muttering to himself, the two of them had reached the third floor and their destination, Jirou's room.

"O-oh. S-sorry Jirou. Umm... W-what was it you wanted to show me?"

"Wait here for a sec. Let me get it." With that, she slipped inside her room. A moment later, she swung the door open, thrusting a clenched hand into his chest. "I'm pretty sure this is yours. I found it last night in the hallway while cleaning up the glass. Aizawa had told me to clean it up before i went to bed. I had wanted to give it to you in class but i didn't get to bed until really late, so i didn't get a lot of sleep and forgot to grab it this morning."

Holding out a hand, Izuku felt the small metal object drop into his palm: the charm he'd planned to give her. He must have dropped it when he had been launched the previous night.

"T-thanks, Jirou..."

Scratching her cheek some, Jirou spoke up again. "Well, thanks for your help tonight. I'd probably still be down there cleaning up glass of you hadn't pitched in..."

"Oh it's no problem, really!" As he said it, he knew his response was a bit too eager, but aside from the sideways look she gave him, the girl before him hadn't seemed to care.

"Riight... well, anyway. Have a good night." As she began closing the door, though, Izuku's hand shot out.

"Wait!"

"Huh? What? What's wrong?"

"Umm... I-I was wondering, um... C-could you maybe play that song for me again? It was really pretty..."

"Wha, you mean the one I was playing last night when you came by? That one?"

Izuku nods bashfully and offers a sheepish smile.

"Umm y-yes.. that's it..."

Quirking a brow at the boy, she shrugged and motioned him inside.

"Fine." Freezing for a moment, Izuku clenched his eyes shut before taking a deep breath, excusing himself before stepping inside.

 _'Cheep cheep!'_

Almost immediately he was met with a chirping off to the side. Turning to face it, he was met with the sight of a medium-sized cage next to Jirou's desk, within which he saw the culprit: a small, bright blue bird.

"Flor! Hush up, he's alright." Taking a thin sheet and draping it over the cage, Jirou turned back to face him, scratching the back of her neck some. "Sorry, she tends to get a bit chatty when people come in. Anyway, I'll play it for you, but on one condition." She then pointed to the bed. "Sit over there and face my desk. I don't like people watching me when I perform."

Nodding rapidly, Izuku agreed, seating himself on the bed per her request. Shortly after, he was graced with the soft, melodic strums of her guitar while his eyes quietly perused the wall of her room he was permitted to see.

As the song went on, Jirou's low humming began permeating the air. Shortly after, Flor began whistling along, and Izuku smiled softly as he tapped his foot to the beat of her hums.

A few minutes passed by before Jirou slowed her strums and silenced her guitar. After a moment of rustling, she seated herself at her desk in front of Izuku.

"So... What'd ya think? I kinda try to play that song whenever I'm feeling a bit... irritated. It's the theme song from a visual novel I really like, called White Album. It usually helps me calm down, but it wasn't really working yesterday... I was a bit too furious, really." The typical sass of her voice was gone, replaced instead with a soft, meek tone. Izuku guessed that she didn't often play for an audience aside from her bird.

"I-it was beautiful! H-honest!" throwing two thumbs up at her, he broke into a wide grin.

"Heh, thanks, Midoriya." Suddenly, she narrowed her eyes at her guest as she added, slyly. "So.. Care to tell me why you were _really_ outside my room yesterday?"

Eyes quickly widening, Izuku's face flushed as he realized he had been found out. Gulping down the lump forming in his throat, he spoke up tentatively, "A-ah... U-uhmm... W-well..." Sighing softly in defeat, he fished the charm out of his pocket. "I-I had gotten this for you yesterday after class... F-figured you might like something, s-since i-it didn't look like you liked what you got yesterday morning..."

As he dropped it into her hand, he watched as she took a moment to fully observe it. It was a simple keychain charm in the shape of a music note made of metal and painted a deep blue.

"Heh, I like it. Thanks. Although," Her typical snark returned as she continued, "Why'd ya have to lie to me about it when I gave it to you earlier?"

"Ahmm... I didn't want to admit that I had lost your present?" Partnered with his signature sheepish smile and a shrug, Izuku's response made his confusion evident to the girl before him.

"Dude, I didn't even expect any present from you. Why on earth do ya think I'd be mad that you lost it?" Jirou's face screwed up in confusion as well, squinting her eyes as she arched a brow up.

Shrugging once more, Izuku broke into a smile before speaking up again.

"S-so um... I was thinking... W-would you like some help getting a new set of speakers?"

Quickly recovering from the unexpected gift exchange, Jirou tilted her head at her broccoli-headed classmate.

"Uh, dude? You realize those speakers were a solid 65,000 yen, right?"

"I-i know... I... I still want to help you. It's the least I can do."

"Alright... I still don't quite see why you want to help, though." In response, Izuku only grinned pointed over her shoulder, where a box sat. When Jirou turned and saw where he was pointing; the box art for White Album, the game from which the music she'd just played was. "Oh, okay. You noticed that, huh?"

"I noticed it as you were playing, but you mentioning that was where that song came from made me want to help you pay for new speakers. I-I want you to be able to listen to that beautiful music, even though the way you play probably sounds a lot better..." Blushing some, he ducked his head down after he finished his small speech, expecting a sort of snarky response.

"Huh. Alright. I'll bite, Midoriya. It's a date, then." Her smile turned into a wicked grin when her guest began sputtering and blushing to the floor.

"D-d-da-date?!" His mind was going a thousand miles a second. What kind of date was she talking about? A just-friends kind of hanging out? Or something else? Or was it just an expression?

"Hehe. Whatsamatter, Midoriya?" She snarked out, leaning in with her trademark smirk adorning her lips. Narrowing her gaze at him, her next words were barely spoken above a whisper. _"Does that intimidate you?"_

Resisting the pounding in his chest and the lump in his throat, Izuku swallowed and steeled himself, squeezing his eyes shut before opening them. Meeting her eyes with a steely gaze and a smirk across his own face, he responded.

"No. No it doesn't."

He couldn't help but feel proud of the blush that graced the sound-quirked girl's cheeks as she blinked at his response.

* * *

Well, I'm 6 days early, but quite frankly? This oneshot KICKED MY ASS. I've been working on this oneshot for literally over 3 months. And I whipped out Wallflower Holly in less than 3 weeks! Sheesh... Quick shoutout to DominoMags, Eternal Love Song, and crazyman185. Those three helped me bust this damnable thing out. Anyway! Fair warning to all you peeps that follow this: I'm NOT updating Izuku's Many Holi-Dates for at LEAST 3-4 months. This one kicked my ass, and quite frankly? I want to work on Discography of Life, my IzuJirou longfic that I started. I'll still be writing oneshots for this, but I've got a lot of schoolwork to do in the next two months alone, too. So my updates will be sparse, but I'm not leaving any of em. Peace out guys! If I had to guess? The next Holi-Date will be either Halloween or Thanksgiving! (That's to give myself some leeway in case I get engrossed in writing Discography! LOL!)

Peace out! Random is GONE!


	3. Two Peas Of A Pod - Greenery Day 2018

Two Peas Of A Pod

* * *

"Oi! Midori! You wanna come with us to the Golden Week festival?"

The voice of class A's resident pink girl called out to Izuku as he exited his dorm building. Classes had been out of session since the previous day and most of U.A. was preparing in their own way for the week of festivities.

"A-ah, sorry Ashido, I ki-kinda have other plans already that i can't miss out on... Thank you for the offer, though..." was his meek, yet enunciated as he made his way down the path from the dorm hall. Dismissively, the bubbly girl quickly waved off his reply.

"Ah that's cool! See ya later, Midori!" Mina then turned away and ran off, meeting up with Uraraka and Tsuyu, who had set off toward the main gate before her.

As they retreated, he breathed out a sigh of relief. Izuku began going through his to-do list in his head as he turned back towards campus, only to be faced with someone whom he only barely remembered.

"Grkh!" Nearly choking on his own saliva, Izuku backpedaled a few steps so as to not run into the sudden arrival.

"Midori...?" Her soft-spoken voice roused him from his reverie, a passive expression on her face. Izuku took note of her hair being unique in that it consisted of vines instead of normal hair. After a moment of contemplation, he recalled there being a student in class B with a quirk relating to that.

"If i may be so bold, may i ask is that your full name? Midori?"

"W-w-Huh?!" Izuku sputtered, the sudden question breaking his muttering, as he quirked his head to the side in confusion. Maintaining her neutral facade, she repeated her question, soft tone unwavering. While most others would have begun to get agitated with him and his blubbering, yet this girl seemed nonplussed.

"Is Midori your full last name? Today is Midori no Hi, after all. You know, Greenery Day?" Aback, he shook his slowly, not trusting his brain to form a coherent response.

"I see... I'm assuming that Midori's simply a shortened version of your full name then? You'll have to excuse me, I recognize your face from the Sports Festival, but I simply cannot recall your name."

Breathing in wholly, Izuku spoke with trepidation, in fear for his voice betraying him.

"I-I'm I-Izuku... Izuku Mi-midoriya."

"Ah, yes. I remember now... You were the one who destroyed himself while fighting Endeavor's son, yes?"

Izuku's face darkened and a sheepish half-smile wormed its way onto his features while the two of them began walking toward the rest of the dorm buildings.

"Um.. Yeah... I was..."

At this point, the girl before him blinked a few times, before jostling herself a bit as a faint pink dusting crossed her cheekbones.

"Ah, where are my manners... My name is Ibara Shiozaki, from class B. I was also in the single battles of the Sports Festival."

Izuku's eyes lit up as her name jogged his memory as to where he'd recognized her.

"Oh, that's right! You fought Kaminari! It was really cool how you nullified his electricity with your vines! But, wouldn't that hurt you though, since your vines are technically your hair? Or then again, maybe their like normal hair, which is dead cells coming from the body..."

"I assure you, no harm came to me from your classmate's electricity. I simply used my vines as a way to ground his attack before any harm could come to me." Barely noticeable to the human eye, the corners of Ibara's mouth turned upward. Proceeding on their trek toward the dorms, she continued speaking. "I am curious though, Midoriya. What are these plans you had that prevented you from going with that pink-skinned girl and her friends?"

Gulping down a quickly-forming lump in his throat, Izuku stumbled a bit before responding to Ibara's question. "A-ah, well umm... I try to go to the gym every day after classes to keep getting stronger..."

She looked at him for a moment, but nodded, seeming to accept his answer. After a few moments, though, she spoke once again.

"You aren't really going to the gym, are you Midoriya?"

Yet again, this fellow green-haired student made Izuku's breath catch in his throat as he realized she had seen through his lie. Letting out a sigh of defeat, he shook his head, confirming her suspicions.

"No.. N-no I'm not... A-ashido is just... a bit too..." As his voice trailed off, however, his companion stepped in.

"Hyperactive? A handful? Unpredictable?" she supplied.

"Uhmm... Yeah... All of those, really."

Taking a shaky breath, Izuku weighed his options in his head. He could leave her and go to the gym like he had claimed he was going to, but something about that option gave him a weird feeling in his belly. "U-umm... T-that sounds... Nice..."

Nodding toward the dorm, Ibara headed up the sidewalk, Izuku following behind her. Upon reaching the courtyard, Izuku saw the greenhouse in the rear of the courtyard.

With a soft chuckle, the vine girl stopped, as they had arrived at the B class dorm.

"Well if you'd like, I'm headed into our dorm's courtyard, where we have a greenhouse. You're free to join me inside."

Nodding, Ibara turned and started inside, where Izuku dilligently followed. When they reached the courtyard, he noticed the greenhouse placed in the rear, it's frosted glass shimmering in the sunlight.

Ibara reached the door, opened it, and motioned Izuku inside. "Welcome to 'The Jungle', as my classmates have so affectionately named it..."

Stepping inside, Izuku gasped. Plants of all shapes and sizes surrounded him completely on every side. Blossoms of every color seemed almost to be painted across the backdrop of green encircling him. "I-it's beautiful..."

"Why thank you. I've spent much of my time out here. While many of my classmates are wonderful people, but sometimes I feel that they don't truly understand the kind of person I am..."

From behind him, Ibara had closed the door, but left it cracked open slightly, as Izuku had taken note of simply how humid it was inside the greenhouse. Slowly he began wandering around amongst the foliage, admiring the flowering plants.

"My mom had always wanted to have a garden, but we never had the money for the equipment or the space to plant anything." he remenisced quietly.

"That's too bad, gardening can be a very helpful and relaxing hobby to have. I am glad that you find my children to be beautiful, though. So thank you. Thank you for accepting my offer." her voice was quieter than it had been, which confused and concerned Izuku and made him turn back toward his host, who was standing at one of the plants, stroking the petals of its blossoms gingerly.

"U-um... 'C-children'...?"

"Yes. Many of these plants here I've raised up from seedlings. My quirk, while it doesn't give me the ability to converse with plants, has given me a larger sense of appreciation for plants on the whole. My hair is very difficult to keep maintained."

"Oh, I see..." All at once, however, the two green-haired teens heard a loud knocking on the windows of the greenhouse, causing Izuku to jump and spin toward the noise. Closer inspection revealed a mop of blonde and piercing, twisted blue eyes. Izuku knew those features anywhere: Class B's resident loudmouth, Neito Monoma.

Ibara huffed behind him. Izuku followed her as she headed to the door, pushing it open.

"What, Monoma."

"Hey hey hey! Who invited this Class A guy doing here, eh?!" His condescending tone cut into Izuku's ears.

"Me, obviously." came Ibara's reply, filled with a snark Izuku didn't know she had.

"Traitor! Why are you showing this Class A anything of ours?! They don't deserve the privelige!"

Suddenly, Izuku's hearing dulled as a deep green vine had wrapped its way around his head, almost like earmuffs. He hadn't quite heard what was said next, but nothing stopped him from seeing Ibara take a bundle of her vines and smash them down on the blonde's head, knocking him out cold.

As he fell to the ground at the door of the greenhouse, the two of them spotted Class B's representative, Itsuka Kendou, entering the courtyard yelling her apology.

"Sorry about that, Ibara! I left him out of my sight for twenty seconds and he's darting down the stairs yelling 'That damn Class A!'"

"It's fine, Kendou. I shut him up before he could cause any damage." Ibara's reply was terse and cold, but Izuku credited that to her apparent dislike of Monoma.

As Kendou picked up the unconscious boy from the ground she took notice of Izuku's presence. "Oh! Hi there, Midoriya! Was Ibara showing you her greenhouse?"

"A-ah, y-yes. It's very beautiful in there..."

With a wide grin, Kendou gave him a thumbs up, Monoma now slung over her shoulder. "That's great to hear! Not many people seem to appreciate the work she puts into that place. Though, I do have to ask..." She then turned to her classmate. "Why'd you bring him in there? You haven't let any of the rest of us see inside?"

After Kendou uttered her question though, Izuku watched the vine-haired girl's face turn unreadable, before a cocoon of vines shot up around them, closing himself and Ibara off from Kendou and the others.

In the dark for a moment, Izuku's eyes slowly adjusted, as he reiterated the class rep's question.

"I-I'm the first person you let in the greenhouse? W-why...?" While he couldn't see anything, Izuku could tell where the girl in question was, simply due to their close proximity. All at once, though, he felt himself thrown against the side of the vine cocoon, enveloped in a hug. Ibara had buried her face in his chest, much to his embarrassment. Ignoring his hyperactive nerves, however, Izuku swallowed hard and wrapped his arms tentatively around the girl clinging to him.

"S-something about your fight... The one with Endeavor's son? It... It struck a chord in me... Something about it made me want to just pull you close and hold you... kind of like this..." Gone was the stone-faced, quiet girl. In her place, in his arms, was a girl whohad been bared her emotions to him. Unsure of what else to do, Izuku simply tightened his grip on her shoulders, and held her close.

* * *

Soo yeah... Greenery Day, eh? Golden Week snuck up on me faster than I thought... Surprised I managed to get this out in time hah. Well, anyway. It's short, but I don't think it's too awfully bad... Let me know what ya think in a review!


End file.
